onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Charlotte Pudding
| affiliation = Charlotte Family | occupation = Chocolatier; Cafe Owner | jva = }} Charlotte Purin is the 35th daughter of the Charlotte Family, and works as both a chocolatier and the owner of cafe on Cacao Island. She is Sanji's fiancée, as per the political marriage agreement between their families. Appearance Purin is a young woman with light hair and large eyes. She wears a frilly light top with a dark stripe down the middle and dark puffy pants. In the photograph of her that Vito showed Sanji, she wore a dark outfit decorated with a floral pattern. Personality Purin appears to be easily flustered, especially when people compliment her recipes. She is also kind and hospitable; Vinsmoke Reiju describes her as a "sweetheart". Due to being one of Big Mom's daughters, Purin is accepting about being in an arranged marriage, but she is an optimistic romantic, wondering what kind of man she will marry. However, despite being attracted to her arranged groom Sanji, Purin understands his refusal to be married and will help him escape. Relationships Big Mom Purin is afraid of her mother, and so accepts her mother marrying her and her siblings off in order to strengthen her pirate crew. However, she is willing to go against Big Mom in order to free Sanji from their arranged marriage. Sanji Purin is attracted to Sanji's mannerisms, reputed strength, and their mutual love of cooking; she reveals that, when they first met, he taught her how to make a few sweets. However, when he informs her that he does not want to go ahead with the marriage because it would entail a forced separation from his crew, she is willing to free him from their engagement to avoid him spending the rest of his life in regret. Sanji Retrieval Team Purin saved Monkey D. Luffy and Tony Tony Chopper from being arrested for eating her cafe. Not knowing who they were at first, she was hospitable towards Luffy's Sanji retrieval team as she took them to her home and fed them. After finding out who they were, Purin grew scared because they were pirates, but they had a peaceful discussion about Sanji. Purin was willing to assist them in rescuing Sanji despite her feelings for him, and arranged a secret pathway for them to do so. However, Pedro is less trusting of her than the rest of the retrieval team. Abilities and Powers Culinary Skills Purin is a very talented chocolatier, as both Luffy and Chopper find the sweets that formed her cafe to be irresistible. Navigation and Cartography Purin was shown to able to draw a map from her memory and also give navigation instructions to Sanji retrieval team on Cacao Island. She also showed knowledge of the New World navigation method with a Log Pose that relay on the change in direction or sensitivity of each needle as opposed to choosing to follow only one. Weapons Purin owns a kitchen knife which she uses in self-defense when she feels threatened. History Zou Arc Sometime after the Straw Hat Pirates' encounter with the Big Mom Pirates off Dressrosa, Big Mom and Sanji's father arranged a political marriage between Purin and Sanji to unite the bloodlines of the Charlotte and Vinsmoke Families. The wedding is set to take place at one of Big Mom's tea parties. Totland Arc Purin first met Sanji sometime before meeting the Straw Hats. They formed a mutual attraction to each other, and Sanji taught Purin a few things about cooking sweets. However, he told her that he could not marry her because it would separate him from his crew. Three days before the wedding, Purin was on Cacao Island, where she encountered the Sanji retrieval team. When Luffy and Chopper were caught eating her café, Purin came to their defense, saying that they were hired to dismantle her café. She then invited Luffy and his group into her house and while conversing with the group, she was shocked to discover Luffy's identity. Purin was surprised to discover that the group she was conversing with was from the Straw Hat crew while the Sanji retrieval team was also shocked to learn that Purin was Sanji's betrothed. As Purin panicked, Pedro quickly restrained her while holding a sword to her throat, much to Nami's chagrin. After calming down, Purin explained more about the Charlotte Family and her thoughts about Sanji. Pedro then suggested keeping Purin bound and gagged to ensure that she would not report to Big Mom. However, Purin showed them a secret route to Whole Cake Island and told them where to meet her while promising to bring Sanji to them. Her conversation with the team ended when guards arrived for Purin and she allowed them to sneak away. Trivia * is the Japanese term for (custard) pudding, and the general Japanese pronunciation of "pudding", which follows the eating/food-themed names of the Charlotte Family and Big Mom Pirates. References Site Navigation it:Charlotte Purin ru:Пурин Category:Female Characters Category:Cooks Category:Charlotte Family Category:Totland Characters